


That just made me even sadder

by Fruitsandlube



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A little sad but soft i promise, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 04:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13803720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fruitsandlube/pseuds/Fruitsandlube
Summary: What began as a casual thing ends up in Erik catching feelings, lying and her leaving in the end. People always leave, there's no point in trying to make them stay.





	That just made me even sadder

**Author's Note:**

> This whole thing is based on Solange's cranes in the sky, let my radical boo Erik be soft, thank you and have a nice day!

She stares at him in utter disappointment and he thinks maybe that's it, he's pushed her too far and she's finally realized she'll be better off without him. Still, she opens her mouth, whatever's in her heart, is a tip of her tongue too. Though they both know he's not worth the effort. At least he knows, he doesn't really know just how long she'll keep fooling herself with believing otherwise. The day she'll realize, she's gone and that, he already knows. 

It's whatever though, people always end up leaving anyway. 

"I can't keep doing this, Erik." she lets out softly, barely a whisper. 

"Nobody asked you to." he scoffs and answers back immediately,"I don't even know why you're still here." 

"Right, to be honest I don't either. It's not like you deserve it or at least pretend to give a damn about me." 

He scoffs again turning away from her, not completely, he wants to see her when she leaves and abandons him to his demons again. She scoffs again, the spite of her attitude coming to the surface again, hidden after all this time by affection and whatever he made her feel. She blinks the tears again, surprised by their presence, she didn't want to shed any tears tonight. After taking a deep breath gets up swiftly from the unmade bed to start gathering her things. As she dresses he stares, in admiration at the contrast of her rose gold blouse again the onyx of her skin and the red Bordeau of her bra. His deep appreciation of her beauty had been the reason as to why he was entertaining this mess in the first place. 

They met at a party during their MIT days and the first couple of months in the United States for her. She remembers fondly those days, there's still a sour taste in her mouth at the souvenirs of sheer ignorance in her mind. You'd think in one of the most prestigious schools in the world the sorting of ignorant folks and simply clueless ones would've been done, but no. Worse, sometimes it came from all sides, women like men had thrown their fair shares on the deepness of her skin tone. Regardless of skin color and race too, it came close to taking over her. But her parents hadn't raised a quitter and also, a depth worth thousands of dollars had taken its place atop of her head, gloomy and threatening like a cloud full of rain. 

Erik Stevens and the permanent aura of mystery surrounding him had been the thing to push her out of her comfort zone. She sought him to end up falling into the waiting arms of what she thought was just another bad boy. At least that's what she thought at the time. Now years later into whatever their arrangement was (which basically consisted of casual sex over the last five years), the illusion had finally faded away to make space for the reality. 

Now, she understood whatever had happened when he was younger turned him into this man that makes no sense. A man who sucks up attention and affection like a desert would swallow rain, except he didn't even admit liking what he was given. Much less give it back. 

"Whatever's in your heart Erik, it's no good to let it fester and rot the rest of you." the advice, given carefully broke the silence,"I guess you've won, shouldn't have tried to help you." 

"It's not my fault you thought you could play fix a broken nigga with me," he answered, raising his shoulder as if to say she brought this on herself,"you played yourself." 

She nodded while huffing, utterly upset because of his behavior, and at herself for sticking around this long. She picked up her purse, ready to finally get the hell away from him. 

"Roger that, I'm done," raising both hands like someone getting rid of a great burden,"I'm getting married next week-" 

"Oh, so you wanted one last nut from me before entering the holy bonds of marriage" he chuckles, in surprise both at the news and the sting he feels,"poor dude, probably thinks he's about to wife up a wise woman, he couldn't be more wrong. But well you're not my business anymore." 

"Whatever, screw you Killmonger." one last scoff and she's out. 

He pretends it doesn't sting hearing her call him this for the first, also it's the last thing she's said to him. 

"Esther -" he whispers raising a hand, taking a step before as he realizes he was about to go after her. 

People always leave anyway, there's no point in trying to make them stay.


End file.
